Why Opposites Attract : The Truth
by LameyDovey
Summary: If only he’s not the 'Mudbloods are scums whose only rightful position is under my foot' Malfoy, I might like the way he’s been acting around me lately… discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **What can I say other than 'I do not own it'?

**A/N: **To make it clear, I'm writing this story from Hermione's POV (point of view), but will switch POVs occasionally. If it gets confusing, just give me a shout.

**Why Opposites Attract – The Truth**

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger (and the Golden Trio)  
**Pairing: **DraMione  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary:** Many believe that Draco and Hermione were almost the perfect opposites. And in many DMHG fics, you find the authors say 'Opposites Attract'. But how can the North Pole of a magnet attract the South? And how could Draco attract Hermione? This fic tells you why (from a certain perspective anyways)… A Post Hogwarts fic.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**02-01 (0826 hrs)**

I don't know why the world seems to be crashing down on me. I mean, how can the ex-Head Girl of Hogwarts, part of The Boy Who Lived's Golden Trio and the brightest witch of my time remain jobless for a full one year _and_ two months? _And_ I'm still counting.

Seriously, if even _Neville_ can get a job (he works as a junior Herbologist for the renowned WixPotions Company), I do not see the reason why I can't find one that is to my liking. Not that Neville is a bad person but I certainly have more confidence in my own abilities than many others'.

That is not my ego talking, mind you - that's more like self-_appreciation_. Know your strengths kind of thing.

Okay, so it is not like there was _no _company offering me jobs. I got tons of letters offering me whatever they can offer me daily, ever since I came out of school and into the Wizards Working World. I am not kidding; even some really big companies like the HIL Industries offered me a position as high-ranked as an Executive or something at my tender age of eighteen then! I guess I do have what it takes after all.

But I still do not understand: Why did I not settle on one of those jobs first (like the offer by the HIL Industries)? Did I _have_ to be that picky?

Oh drats. I wish I could scream right now.

That guy sitting beside me just... just - just FARTED!! There was no _sound_ of it, but my nose certainly was capable of picking up offensive wafts. Ugh. I should have expected this.

And I do not care if I am going jobless for one year, two months and one more day - I am leaving. This Merlinforsaken place just isn't worth my time.

**Later On (1000 hrs)**

After I left the Ministry of Magic (I was there to apply for some jobs, but that fart by some inconsiderate git just blew me _away_), I Disapparated to Diagon Alley where I am supposed to meet Harry and Ron at the Three Broomsticks.

I just checked my watch; it is ten in the morning. And at what time am I meeting them?

Three pm.

Ah, I am so forgotten by the holy beings up there.

**Later On (1107 hrs)**

In a cosy corner of the Three Broomsticks, I ordered an Extra Large Sized Butterbeer. I was hoping that it could last me for four hours while I read this new book that I just bought, but I was pretty thirsty. If I had known that I could suck dry so much liquid at such an impressive rate, I would have ordered the XXL Butterbeer instead!

Anyways, did I talk about how Harry and Ron had been since we left Hogwarts? If I can say so myself, they are doing _so_ much better than a certain me. Harry successfully became an Auror while Ron took on the job of a keeper of a new (but very, very capable) Quidditch team, Swim Sharks... or was it _Swish_ Sharks? Gah. I am never good at remembering things for Quidditch, but I did improve over the past few years. At least I know about the Wonsky Flint already. _Eh_, I guess it's 'Wronski Feint'. But, whatever, you get my point.

Sigh. I just finished the new book, _A Brief History of Muggles: 17th Century_. Now what?

**Even Later On (1445 hrs)**

Left the Three Broomsticks at half past eleven for old Flourish and Blotts and am currently checking out some new Charms books to add to my wonderful collection of books, books, and _more_ books!_ Psst_, my most prized possession is a book (okay, so it is not _a _book; it is _a lot_ of books).

I think I saw Draco Malfoy. If I remember correctly, he is that pale face with light blonde hair right?Hmm, he was _ambling _down the aisle of _Books on Charms_ (yes, it is exactly the aisle that I am occupying too). Oh, what _is_ that book he's flipping through?

_Cursive Charms: Curios_.

Wow! That is the newest book on _Cursive Charms -_ the Daily Prophet said that it is the most worth-a-keep book of the year! And _I_ thought I was on close terms with the shopkeeper... he did not even tell me about the book's arrival in the store. _Ah_...

The sad thing is: I'm _never_ touching anything that Malfoy has been in contact with. You heard me.

It is such a pity, isn't it? But well, I can always get another copy of it from somewhere else; maybe I can even get it here if Mr Garnett still has stock.

"Oy, Granger!"

I force out a really ugly smile (I know when I am ugly) and say, "Oh, hi there!"

"What are you doing here alone? Where's Potter? And the Weasel?" He must be really bored to question me on so many... mundane things...

Anyways, I _am_ a kind girl, so I provide him with the answers readily enough, "I'm here to check out some books. And as for the two, they are very busy with their work." Why can't he just shut his traps and go away?

"Oh..." And he turns back to his book. Weird huh?

Wait. This is weirder:

Malfoy suddenly asks, "Hey, have you heard of this book? I thought it was very intriguing and that you, being a bookworm, should have at least heard of it."

If you do not find that weird, you obviously do not know him well enough. Malfoy is really not the kind of person who would talk to a Muggleborn if it is avoidable. And this time, it _is_ avoidable. Why can't somebody tell him that such a sudden change is very unacceptable to most people, especially people like me?

Ah, can't blame him. Remember - he is not one to be considerate.

"Yeah, I've heard of it. It's said to be a fantastic book. _Why_?" I question back.

"Have you read this, then?" He asks again. Maybe my ears are malfunctioning, if not, why is it that he sounded interested in talking to me?

"No, I didn't have a chance to. _Why_?" Stop it! I hate weirdoes.

"Why didn't you read it since you obviously do like it so much?" Malfoy leans against the wooden bookcase and tucked _Cursive Charms: Curios _safely in one of his hands... Strands of silvery blonde hair fell freely onto his pale, but still handsome face. Ahem. Must not let Harry, or worse, Ron, know about this thought...

"I didn't have a chance to." I repeat. Actually, I would gladly accept someone's offer to chat with me so as to kill time in normal circumstances, but not when that someone is a _Malfoy_. I cannot get along with him, you see. This is well-learnt from past experience!

"Okay. But, why can't you read it now? I mean, you seem to be quite... free." His grey eyes sparkle with interest. Whatever it was that made him so interested, I hate it. But wait... He said I'm '_free_'... H_e does not know about me being jobless_, does he!

That would be... _downright _embarrassing!

"Malfoy, use your brain. I obviously do not have the book. So please do enlighten me, how can I read it?" I rolled my eyes as I spoke. Right after I finish declaring that I own one less property than he does, the book _Cursive Charms: Curios_ was delivered into my arms by the boy whose ambition was to be a Muggleborn Slayer in his childhood days (do not ask how I know, I merely guessed).

I look up in surprise to survey that Malfoy whom I once thought to be an idiot (maybe I still think so too, but that is really not the point). Staring into his clear grey eyes, I sort of see something different. But how should I know if it is a good difference or a bad one?

Gingerly, I mutter, "Thanks, but don't you need it?"

Malfoy shrugged his broad shoulders. "I guess I don't need a book as desperately as a bookworm. But you _have_ to return it back to me as soon as you have finished it."

"Of course," this time, a smile curled my lips naturally, "thanks again." With a sneaked peek at my watch, I am shock that it is already three pm! Oh, I told you I was long forgotten by those holy beings. "Um, sorry, I got to run. See you some time later."

And then I dash out of the shop _gracefully_ with the book and my bag held tightly in my hands. Once outside, I Disapparated to the entrance of the Three Broomsticks to find Harry and Ron entering the bar together.

Whew, I am not late after all.

**  
A/N: **This is my first time writing this sort of fic. First person pronoun fic, I mean. So I might be doing it wrong or am heading in the wrong direction... Tell me about my errors in a review please... I'm pretty sure that there are many grammar errors, I'll fix them when I have the time, okay? Hehe.

**Important:** Draco may seem kinda OOC throughout the story, but believe me, he has his reasons for his abnormal behaviours.

**Smile,  
**LD.  
minor editing on 27Oct 07.


	2. This Is Not Happening

**Disclaimer:** Pretend that this part exist in every other chapters. No, I do not own it. (Cries!)

_And then I dash out of the shop with the book and my bag held tightly in my hands. Once outside, I Disapparated to the entrance of the Three Broomsticks to find Harry and Ron entering the bar together._

_Whew, I'm not too late after all._

**Chapter 2: This Is Not Happening!**

**02-01 (1502 hrs)**

Plopping down onto my bed, I am all whacked emotionally. Why must boys do those sort of things in front of _so_ many people? I mean, even if they don't find it embarrassing, spare a thought for _the girl _(me!). Ii just doesn't feel right to have all the public's eyes on me and, not to forget, him!

Ronald Weasley will have hell to pay once I get back all of my lost energy. You see, I got so embarrassed in the Three Broomsticks that I flushed till I felt that the heat from my face was radiating to other corners of the place.

This is what happened earlier on:

Harry and Ron entered the bar together while I tailed them (I wanted to surprise/scare them. Okay, I know it is _quite_ childish). Once they finished ordering their Firewhiskey, I was about to spring onto them and give them each a big bear hug when I heard Ron saying this:

"... I don't know. I thought I could get her to shine the spotlight on 'Mione (I have to make this very clear: I have long forbiddened Ron to call me that! Is it really that troublesome for him to call me '_Her_mione'? Must he go follow his baby sister with 'cute name-calling'?), just to make sure that everyone's attention would be on her... Harry, do you seriously think that she'll accept me? I mean, what if she doesn't like all this? She might just give me a hex in the face like what she did to Goyle when he confessed his love for her in Hogwarts!" Ron sounded so much like he was about to suffer from a nervous breakdown.

Harry, bewildered by Ron's speech, said, "Ron, don't compare yourself to _Goyle_. No matter what you do, you'll never be as _ahem_ as him!"

I left the place immediately after Harry's comment. I was blushing like mad, even _without _Ron doing all that funny stuff to me!

I need not hear, or worse, _experience_ more.

It is not that I do not like Ron, I love him as much as I do Harry! He has been a great friend to me for all these years. It is just that that sort of _chemistry_ is absent between us... Forget it, I know there is no sense in such explanations.

Well, anyway, I rang Harry on his WNMobile to tell him that I would not be meeting them today. I could hear a really loud 'What?!' in the background (no doubt it was Ron) but didn't say anything about it (neither did Harry exactly, though he was practically_ screaming_ at Ron to shut him up).

**02-01 (1934 hrs)**

My favourite hangout at home (aside from my small, cosy library) has always been the bathroom. I love my bathtub.

After putting on my robes, I step out of the humid bathroom and into my library where a pile of new books are waiting for me. I cannot wait till I flip open the wonderful _Cursive Charms: Curios_.

There. _Cursive Charms: Curios_ is now safely tucked under my arm as I make my way back into my bedroom to read. I store books in my library and read them on my _bed_. It is quite strange, but I can concentrate the _most_ only when I am in the comfort of my own bed.

Having positioned my head onto the stack of plump pillows and rested my wand on the nightstand, I flipped open the rather enormous book. Thanks to the compression charm or I would have to drag the book back from Flourish and Blotts.

Oh, I have to check its price before I do any damage to it, though it is not like I would but just in ca- EIGHTY GALLEONS?! (That's _four hundred_ pounds for my parents!)

Why, the previous books in the series cost only half this price! And this is Malfoy's book... I can feel the pressure to take really good care of this lest he finds some creases here and there and accuse me of abusing his book... or anything bad like that. Ugh.

I am still going to read it despite the immense pressure. My love for books can overcome just about _anything_.

**Later On (0252 hrs)**

I am not going to sleep untill I am done with this... Gosh, just three hundred and seventy eight pages to go, I can make it!

**Even Later On (0513 hrs)**

Yay! Ten more pages to my beauty sleep!

Oops! Something just fell out...

What is this...? Book review by Malfoy? A note? Love letter? I won't be surprised - Malfoy can look so attractive sometimes (as in, when he does not move or talk) that it is very probable for him to receive enough love letters from admirers to keep, frame, or even just use as _bookmarks_...

On the note scribbled: _Meet me at 10 pm, this coming Saturday, The Lenviosa Restaurant._

The note is kind of odd. I mean its contents. Why would he_ keep_ a note like this in a book worth EIGHTY GALLEONS?

Ah, I am not thinking so much now - I have to finish the book!

But then... could the note be for me? Judging by the newness of the piece of parchment, I can easily conclude that the chances of the note being meant for me are quite high.

**02-03 Saturday Night (2257 hrs)**

I have decided to not go for that dinner at The Lenviosa Restaurant. For goodness sake, I do not even know where it is! And, I am not looking forward to a dinner with an ex-ferret chewing on its - _his_ food opposite me. I would much rather laze around my neat apartment, thank you.

_Why_ did he want to dine with me anyway? I can just have my dinner... I guess I have to make it a supper, look at the time!

Okay, now, macaroni or spaghetti? Hmm... They are both the same, actually, but I still see the need to decide on which to cook and eat. It is _my_ stomach that the food will be going into, mind you.

_Bang! Swish!_

I jump with a start and look at the open window.

Ah.

I hate this big reckless fellow. Can't all owls stop acting so Pigwidgeon-ish?

Luckily it did not topple any of my things or I will personally make sure he goes home naked. No, I am not so violent all the time.

Standing at least a few metres distance from it, I immediately recognise it as one of the rarest species of owls (got the info from a book, obviously). Yet it can act so clumsily sometimes.

I approach it with big, cautious steps. The owl is standing there, as still as a statue, proudly holding out one of its scaly legs and probably expecting me to get it off him quickly. I untied the letter from the outstretched leg and read the envelope: _To Miss H. Granger_.

Hmm... Then, I tear away the obstructing envelope and unfold the piece of yellowing parchment.

_Ms Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you are offered a position in my company which has been left vacant for the past few days._

_If you do not mind, please kindly report to my office in the Majix Enterprise Headquarter at 9 am tomorrow. This letter will turn into a Portkey that will take you to the entrance to my office, the next day, at 8.55 am sharp._

_Best Wishes,  
__  
Draco Malfoy  
Director  
Majix Enterprise_

_P.S. I am pretty sure that you are done with the book._

Ha! My heart nearly skipped a beat when I saw that that the letter was practically screaming at me, '_I'm a job offer!'_ But the organ nearly went on strike when I saw the signature of the infamous Draco Malfoy, owner of _the_ book, at the end of the letter.

This is _not_ happening!

A job offer. I thought I was never going to see this type of letter anymore after having rejected ninety-nine percent of the companies thoughout the magic world out of my freakish attitude. Needless to say, I would never expect Malfoy to be the sender of such a letter.

The weird thing here is that he had not specified the job I _might_ be undertaking in the near future. Hmm, but no matter what, I will be there for the interview by nine am.

An interview with Malfoy. A job in Majix. Cool or _boo_?

Um, we shall see.

Maybe I shall reflect on how I got myself into the current situation.

In the past, I did not accept the jobs other companies offered me because I just was not keen on them! I mean, I like books, potions, arithmetics, Aurors, charms, adventures with Harry and Ron and things like that. BUT that does not equal to me being interested in _being_ a librarian, potionologist, arithmetician, Auror, charms master, adventurer...

I really did just stick my head into the clouds after receiving so many letters offering me all kinds of possiblities. I took my time to choose, which eventually led to me being _very_,_ extremely_ picky and if one thing does not agree with me in the offer, the letter went straight to the pile to address a _Rejection_ letter to. It really did not feel like I would run out of choices any time.

But of course, now I learn that I was wrong. After all, I do not own the world.

Fortunately, I still have some financial support from my parents. I can, and I will, only rely on them... but it cannot be for long anyways.

So far, from what I've heard, Majix does magazines and many other things. I shall just try my luck there.

My only hope is that Malfoy will be kinder to me tomorrow.

Sleep tight tonight, Hermione.

**Next Day (0849 hrs)**

I awoke with a start and reached for my alarm clock. I thought I was going to scream and smash the piece of plastic-and-metal into pieces.

But I did not. My vocal cords could not work properly so early in the morning. Plus, the clock is magically built into my nightstand and I cannot possibly just lift my nightstand up in a moment of dread.

NO!

I tumbled off the bed and landed with a loud thud on the cold, hard floor and sped to the bathroom.

After my oral hygiene had been taken care of, I rushed to my closet and pulled out the set of robes I had prepared specially for the day. It is always good to prepare things beforehand; you won't know when you would _stupidly_ wake up late for an important event.

Everything was done so hastily as I got up late. Even I was confused with what I was doing.

I was about to take out the letter that was on my dressing table when I had a _good _(read: bad) look at my pathetically styled hair. Comb will not be of any use in this case. My hair will just destroy the pretty comb (the teeth of it might get stuck in the severely entangled hair).

Sigh.

Spelling my hair to make it not so bushy took a good five minutes. The only lucky thing that I am experiencing _now _is that I am just on time for the activation of the Portkey.

I grab my handbag and the book before picking up the Portkey-letter.

As I am being transported to my destination, I cannot help but think that I should not have stayed up last night practising all the speech-making things for the interview. I really should not have.

Hermione, you just have to stop being such a perfectionist.

**Majix Enterprise HQ**

"Good morning, young lady. Do you have an appointment with Mr Malfoy?" A plump middle-aged lady asks sweetly once she sees me. She looks so much like Professor McGonagall. Only that this lady's version is a bit shorter than and not as _bony_ as McGonagall.

"Um, I think so." I respond nervously. I cannot help but get tensed up in front of her. I mean, I cannot shake off the feeling of her being the old Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and me still being the Head Girl. It creeps me out and makes me so uptight.

Hogwarts will never leave me!

"Okay. What's your name, dear?" The lady asks again as she peers into her ultra-sized hardcover notebook.

"Hermione Granger, Madam." I reply. My eyes are wandering from the rubbish bin (I had a hard time identifying it as a rubbish bin, it looks like just another piece of stylish ornament) to the ceiling and every where else, due to my discomfort of being in such a grand lobby.

"Ah. Hermione Granger, huh? Your appointment with Mr Malfoy will be from nine to ten. It'll be an interview, right?" The kind lady questions, this time, bringing a smile onto her thin lips. I don't know why, but she seems to be more concerned about the interview than I am. I can tell, from her amused tone, that she treats this like it is one of the newest craze in town or something. When it is not. Not a newest craze in town that is. It is just a job interview, isn't it? _Isn't_ it!

"Yeah, I guess." I answer and look at my watch. One minute to nine. I was about to ask her if I could go in for the interview when she beats me to it and leads the way.

I follow her silently to a very heavy-looking oak-coloured door where I am told to wait. Then, she left with a swish of her cloak.

Nine am already.

A soft click emits from the thick door, announcing the appearance of _the_ man. Ah... Punctuality is always important in the eyes of businessmen.

"Hello." Malfoy greets in a friendly tone (one that you would never hear him use with me in the old Hogwarts days).

I smile politely in return as I am afraid that whatever that comes out of my mouth will be a set of embarrassing nonsense due to my nerves.

But I guess he isn't too happy with my unenthusiastic response as his eyes dim slightly and he turns around to lead me to his table. "Sit." He _commands_.

"Um, Mr Malfoy, I was thinking about the job that you're offering me. You didn't specify it in the letter, so I'd be glad if you would..." I stop. I realise that he isn't listening to me, so what's the point of continuing with my pointless talk?

"Doesn't your hair look very much like before." Malfoy comments after my pause. He must have been waiting for me to stop since the moment I spoke, that git! "I _thought_ its condition has improved when I saw you at Flourish and Blotts but maybe it was just due to the lighting at that place... a rather run-down bookshop, don't you think?" I just know that he will never change.

He will keep picking out all of your _bad_ points and scream them out at you. Right in your face. And he won't leave my favourite shop alone either. He will _never_ change on the inside. Not now, not tomorrow, not forever.

"Well..." I am lost for words. What can I say, 'Oh, you're so damn right'?

I don't know why I found him good-looking in the past. A git like him - good-looking? Girls' gossips just went deeper into me than I would ever admit.

Malfoy _chuckles_. "I'm sorry."

He said he is _sorry_.

"I was just kidding with you."

He said he was _kidding_ with _me_.

"Please don't take it to heart."

He asked me to _not take it to heart_.

I know you think it stupid for me to echo. But I am now emotionally unstable. The cause for this mental disorder is the word 'sorry'. That word, when came out of an arrogant bastard's mouth, can bring about some very damaging effects.

I guess I was gaping at him, because seconds later, I find myself choking on a fly (or not a fly, but I just choked). I cough when I choke on something as does everyone...

And you won't believe what I did next.

**A/N:** I know this is really a bad sucky bad sucky chapter, but this is the product of rushing. DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME! Hahah... Well, I'm sorry again that I'll NOT be able to update any of my works until 20th October, maybe. Still, I'll not forget this story and reward readers with a better chapter. By the way, the chapter is meant to be longer than this but I figured that I can't go any further without failing my papers for the next day. So, this is all I can fork out for now. Try to enjoy, will you please?

Smile**,  
LD.  
**'Replies to My Dearest Reviewers' deleted.


	3. Ew, No Way!

**Important:** Okay, all of you complained that Draco has been very OoC. Well, I agree. But if you have read my important A/N at the bottom of my first chapter, I already said that he has his reasons! Trust me please? By the way, Lucius is the real Master of OoC. Just for this story's sake.

However, I know that you all cannot wait for the reason behind the 'OoCs' to just show up. So, I have decided to post this chapter up first. Now, you can all get off my back and I can continue with my story happily. xD

(No recap for this chapter as this is quite irrelevant to Chapter 2's interview)

**Chapter 3: Ew, No Way!**  
_Draco's POV_

**2004-01-09 (1002 hrs)**

It's supposed to be another fine morning for me. SUPPOSED TO BE!!

If not for that fucking bastard whom I _have_ to call a father.

Now, I have to stay here in my study and listen to a talk given by _my own_ staff! I will never live with this lying down. How can he do this to me? He's my father! A FATHER!

**Earlier On (0810 hrs)**

"Morning, Father." I greet my father when I see him taking his own sweet time to walk to his chair.

Lucius gives me a little nod and picks up his copy of the Daily Prophet. "Have you seen your mother?" He asks from behind the papers, while smoking on a cigar.

"No, Father." I reply obediently.

Sigh. I still have some paperwork to finish! Should not have brought that woman back yesterday, I should _not_ have. I could have used that leisure time for OT work.

"How's your work coming along? Fine, I suppose?" Lucius asks _casually_.

But I know what he is _really_ trying to do. He must have something bad up his sleeves. Since he is _really_ not the kind to ask if you are doing well.

And when he does, it is provided that he has got something else that is more _important_ to ask from you.

"Um, Father? I've some paperwork that should be done by today - by _now_ actually... So… please excuse me!" I all but sputter and try to sprint away after that. I cannot just sit there and wait for my own imminent doom, can I? Just my luck that my own father is so well-versed in magic. The moment he whips out his wand, I am _sucked_ back to my seat and all I can do then was scowl angrily at my empty plate.

"Don't you dare try." He warns, wand still in his hand. Merlin! Just what does he want? And that look of seriousness on his pale, aging face makes my skin crawl. Does a father always have to be so damn serious with his son? I have always wished for a father who is... _warm_. Not one with a cold, hard look plastered onto his disgusting face all the time.

Silence...

Fine, I admit defeat. I wish he would just tell me what he wants and let me go. That client insisted on getting the reports by today. That moron. No man's good… no man except for me.

"Father, just what is it that you want?" I ask, trying not to sound too impatient, but it is proving to be very difficult.

"Son, you know Giganta Bulstrode?" Lucius asks as he gently folds the Daily Prophet into half and lays it on the dining table.

Who doesn't know him? He is Millicent Bulstrode's father. And I am telling you that I will most willingly believe that he is another half-giant. I am not kidding, but sometimes, I wonder if half-giants (or pure ones) were going to rule the world, what with their population increasing at a bullet train rate. "Yes, Father. He's the owner of Bulls Hit Corporation, isn't he."

The Bulls Hit Corporation does TV things. They are the first to establish a Wizards television channel. It took him quite some time to do that, though. I mean, given his kind of _brain_, that is the best you can expect from him already. Oh, and by the way, he did it with _great_ help from the Parkinson Corporation (notice how we, Slytherins stick together even after Voldemort's fall).

"Right you are. Now, you realise that we have been partners with them for some years..." That reminds me, my company has been in partnership with bull_shit_ for years. Oh my Merlin, what's this world coming to? If people were to start relating Malfoys to Bullshits, I would be better off dead. "... and they made a request." He paused at that, to leave me in a cliff-hanger, maybe.

I wait for him to continue. I know he loves to torture me mentally, always.

Seconds fly past, just like that.

Fine, I give up (again). "What's it about then?" I try to sound as interested in the topic as possible when my mind is actually wandering off to brainstorm for the reports.

"He wanted us to make a good TV show for him before he would_ kindly_ continue our partnership. Then, I came out with an idea to use a male celebrity to court a less famous girl. And this girl has to be completely different from the guy. As in polar differences. I thought that this would attract more wizards to the show." He explains coolly.

I cannot stand this for much longer.

"And Father, pray tell what this has got to do with me - _directly_." I inquire pointedly, trying to resist the temptation to roll my eyes desperately. I can't sit here paying attention to him telling me about _his _business deals whileI leave _mine_ in a lurch. Well, everyone thinks me as a workaholic and I sort of agree to that. Life can be boring without work, I was forced to not work for a single day and the result was me nearly flinging myself off the clock tower in the manor.

"Draco, he wanted _you_ to be that male celebrity." Lucius finally broke the news to me slowly, but it still came as a deadly shocking blow.

It leaves me dumbfounded. I cannot think up anything to retort for a moment. I think I am simply flabbergasted.

"How could you!" I roar and slam the table hard with my palms while pushing myself to stand up, towering over the sitting figure of my father. The plates and dishes on the table threatened to topple over the edge of the table while the vase with nice white lilies fell to its side and went rolling down onto the floor with a _crash_.

True, he is my father, but he _does not_ have the right to decide on my appearance on whichever show! I studied law before Business and Finance and I know that all wizarding communities recognize an eighteen-year-old as an independent wizard already. Furthermore, I _am_ NINETEEN going on TWENTY for crying out loud!

"Draco, apologize to your father at once!" Mother reprimands when she arrives at the dining room with a tray full of food. She's wearing a look of disgust, like she is disgusted with the _wrong_ way she brought me up with. Well, what can_ I_ say?

"No, Narcissa, it's my fault." My father admits. No trace of guilt could be found in his tone though. What a damnable father I have! This is the reason why I hate Aurors to the core. They failed to bring Lucius to his only rightful place – the Azkaban Prison, when everyone knows that he is the world's vilest Death Eater!

"Of course it's his fault." I mumble insolently under my breath, but my father still caught me in the act. I know as he shot me a death glare.

"Son, however angry you are, cool down and listen to me." How can he be so calm! _He_ is getting me into this bloody mess and I expect _him_ to get me out of it. I am not, never, no way, going to do this show! Who knows how different that girl might be? I'm so _perfect_! Doesn't that make the girl the most _im_perfect one? Merlin!

Still boring holes with my eyes into his, I sit down and huff, "I'm _not_ doing it." Finality strong in my tone. He cannot make me do what I do not like, come what may. "I am engaged, remember? You _made_ me propose to Pansy! And now what? You want me to go get another girl? I'm sick of this!" For this once in my life, I am thoroughly glad that Pansy agreed to my proposal. Whoa!

"Okay, son. I respect your decision." Lucius drawls and stands up. He still sounds confident, though. But I do not care. Then, he comes over to me, gives me a pat on my back and is all ready to leave.

Everything was like a bad _dream_, a nightmare.

But, when things seem this easy, they can never be easy. Quote by Draco L. Malfoy.

"Then, half of your prospective inheritance will be gone. I suppose some charity might need some donations... " He announces grandly, as though it is supposed to be like that all the time.

But it isn't.

"But father, that is... that is..." I stuttered incoherently, trying to find the right, harsh word to use, "preposterous! I can't have just _half_ of your bloody properties! I mean, HALF is like _none_..." Of course _half_ is still a big, big amount of money and many, _many_ properties, but still. I complain noisily as I block Lucius from his exit.

Always trust your father to mess things up for you (this applies especially to me). Things have always been like this, I wanted to start a day fresh with an easy, good mood and he would come along and ruin it for me. I hate my parents. Lucius and Narcissa are made in heaven for each other, they are unbelievably unreasonable. So not like me.

"Ah, calm down. You see, this deal with the Bulls Hit will have a great impact on our Enterprise. But _you_ could help steady this partnership." He pauses to make sure that I had taken in everything that he said and glances over to my mother for some support. But she could afford none as she knows she has not much control over people like me. "Do you understand me so far?" Lucius asks.

"Unfortunately," I mumble, "yes."

"Great." Lucius claps his hands together and booms so happily that I instantly thought that _he_ is the _polar difference_ they are looking for. He is just the complete opposite of me (as in our emotions)! And courting him won't be difficult, really, but he just has to turn into a female, somehow…

Then he regains his cool-headedness and continues with the details for the new show that is going to destroy my once peaceful life. "As for the girl who is completely different from you, Bulstrode already has someone in mind, but he won't tell me who first. So, you have to be able to accept about anything now, son. Do me proud." And he flashes me a sort-of-like-a-grin thing. This signifies the end of his explanations and I think I am going nuts.

**2004-01-09 (1003 hrs)**

Sigh, this seems like it will never end. But I can only face the music now that what is done (by my father) is done. So, I am looking at that irritating face of my staff as he talks and talks and talks pointlessly while I am busying myself with picturing the worst girl of complete difference from me.

It is then that realization dawns on me. I am a _Pureblood_. People, don't get me wrong. I do not mean to say that I only know about my Pureblood identity now, it is just that if _I'm_ a Pureblood, the girl might just be a... a... _Mudblood!_ She can't be a Muggle (they can't get Muggles onto a Wizards TV, can they?)... Merlin, I am cursing my father, I shall research on voodoo and I am going to try and harm him in all the ways possible - and he will not know it is me. He should know that Mudbloods (and even Muggles) were _things_ that I despise more than any thing else.

I would never get near Mudbloods. They nauseate me. And you mark my words.

**Even Later On (1200 hrs)**

After about THREE hours of my precious lifetime, the staff was done with his talk (by the way, the talk was on 'How to Court a Girl More Effectively and Efficiently in 10 days") and excused himself. I suddenly had the ridiculous thought that I would be free. Free from the _Idiots' Mega Draco Torturing Plan_.

But the bursting in of Giganta Bulstrode shatters my enchantingly beautiful dream. Right now, the imagination of me ripping off that oversized head of his with claws that I had conjured as he opens his mouth to speak looks _beautifully bloody_.

"Ah, Mr Draco Malfoy. Saw you on the TV news many times before," He has the decency to promote his media to me? Only he has got wizards on the shows! Bullshits are bullshits. They talk only bullshits. To think that my father would follow his words and drag me into this mess... Gah!

Bulstrode struts over to _my_ table and leans against it. For a crazy moment, I was wishing for the table to break under his terrifying weight.

"Hello Mr Bulstrode." I greet out of inborn courtesy.

"I'm here today to tell you the rules of the game," Ha! A _game_. We are not playing Tic-Tac-Toe, are we? "There are, in fact, no rules at all. None except for one. And that is Love Potions are strictly restricted."

Ha-ha, like _I_ would _want_ to use it on a Mudblood.

"Ah, and the time limit is three months." He adds.

Would he discontinue the show if I were to drag it for years? Uh, but it would look bad of me. People will say that the grand Draco Malfoy cannot even handle a Mudblood girl. Yucks.

Then there is a pause as he tries to recall what he is supposed to be saying. Of course, his brain can never react as fast as a cheetah. That speed of cheetah is already a terribly slow speed for a human brain already, mind you.

Finally, his deep, grunting voice sounds in the room again, "The girl who fits the description of being the 'complete opposite of you' would be Hermione Granger. I'm so sure that you..."

My immediate reaction was 'Ew, NO BLOODY WAY!'

Whatever bullshit he is telling me next, I did not hear. I am dizzy from the load of information he had given me.

Hermione Granger. Why do you even exist?

**02-01 (1445 hrs)**

I am getting ready as I heard, from reliable sources, that Granger is coming here.

Then, I have to be all nice to her when she comes. If I know her at all, she will most definitely be touched and accept this book I had people to prepare for her. This is the way to treat a bookworm.

Damn, I still can't believe I am going to do this.

Oh wait. I have got to take some pills before I get near that Mudblood. Now, now, I cannot just throw up on her, can I? Truth be told, I would love to see my product of puke on her, but you know, some millions of Galleons are at stake…

**A/N: **That's it, folks! Um, if this is bad, I'm sorry. By the way, I'd made small amendments to the last chapter.

**First**, before you all go flaming me or start ignoring my story, I want to say something. Maybe you might think that Hermione's not really that different from Draco, but I think they were quite so. I mean, people will definitely be similar in some ways, won't they (like you have nose and I have nose, you have eyes and I have…)? But so far, Draco thinks that the worst difference between them is their blood. So, there will be no use screaming at me to change the plot.

replies to my dearest reviewers deleted.

Oh, yeah, I'm done with my exams!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry for the late late late update! For a full report of my late update, go to my bio, I don't feel like repeating.

**Smile,  
LD.  
**


	4. I Have A Boss

(No recap for this chapter as this is _quite_ irrelevant to Chapter 3's contents)

**Chapter 4: I Have a Boss  
**_Hermione's POV_

**02-04 Sunday (1056 hrs)  
Majix Enterprise HQ **

Okay. Now I'm excited. For the FIRST time in my whole, entire life, I have my own working desk.

_Aren't you overreacting?_ You might ask.

Well, you can say that to anybody but not me. Not to a person who has been jobless since the day she graduated from school.

Anyway, I am the Co-Editor to Smith Johnson but when I hear them explain what I have to do as a Co-Editor, I feel that I am more like a secretary to the Chief Editor.

"Thanks, Penny." I say to the model-like girl who had ushered me to my desk. Her dazzling smile and sparkling eyes are so attractive that I don't know how to begin describing them. Yes, she looks '_speechless_' to me.

"No problem at all, Hermione." She flashes me another sweet smile that shows some of her blindingly white teeth. "The Chief Editor, Smith Johnson, should be here after um," she checks her stylish Rolex lady watch at this and continues, "ten minutes or so. If he still does not appear at that time, you can just sit around here and familiarize yourself to this working space you have. (pause) Oh, er, sorry, I have to get back to work now. It won't be good if Mr. Malfoy catches me chit-chatting around here. Maybe we can have our lunch together! Is it fine with you?" She asks pleasantly, already making the effort to befriend me!

"Oh, thanks. But I suggest that we _dine_ together. I'm sorry, but I'm not free at lunch time." I grin shyly at her. It's not nice to turn down a new colleague's offer. _Especially_ when she's such a nice girl. But my _dear_ boss, Mr. Draco Troublesome Malfoy, insisted on us having lunch together on my very first day of work during the interview. He said that it was to celebrate for me or something. _Celebrate my foot!_

"Never mind, silly." Penny waves her hand to dismiss the apologetic look on my face. Aww… She is so sweet! "Then dinner it shall be! See you!" With one last bye, she turns around to get back to her office on the twenty-second floor. I'm working on the twenty-first floor, come to that.

Ah, nothing much to do here… So I can just sink into this comfy chair and wait till Smith Johnson arrives. I look to my left and I see a cubicle. Actually, on this floor, there are lots of cubicles like this to create more working spaces for the staffs…

Inside, a guy in his thirties was coughing hard as though he was choked. I was about to get up to help him when I saw a blackish pill or something like that being spat out of his mouth. Then, he feels better and settles deeper back into his chair.

People can be so uncivilised sometimes.

Oh. I think I am not fit to say things like that. I mean, his actions are _almost_ exactly like mine earlier on, during the interview. Only what I did was worse… and could have easily cost me my job.

I don't - and will never - feel like recounting the event!

(a/n: but the author feels like telling…)

**Earlier on (0903 hrs)**

As I cough, my face flushes. I felt the heat especially when I looked up and saw an awkward Malfoy. He has got one of his eyebrows cocked up but his expression is hard to define. He looks like he was torn between laughter and _fake_ concern. To hell with what he is trying to express! I do not care! Shit, when will this coughing stop?

"Grange… Granger?" Heheh! He stumbled on his words! I look straight at him. I think that our faces are parallel to each other now as I straightened up. BUT I still cannot stop coughing! Merlin, I can't have TB now, can I? I know I have weak lungs but – "Granger, are you okay?" He leans forward as he asks.

I try to answer him in the midst of my uncontrollable coughing and I suddenly feel something that was stuck so uncomfortably in my throat seconds ago, come flying out. My lungs slowly resume normal work in the respiratory system and my throat finally feels _proper_ again. At this moment, all I feel is relief and more relief. At least I stop…

Um.

Wait. Did I say something just CAME FLYING OUT?

I instantaneously stare back at Malfoy as my coughing ceases. There on his lips is a small, black fly that looks like it was drowned to death. Drowned in my saliva. The gods are cruel.

**Back to _Normal_ Timing (1115 hrs)**

There. I see the heartless author just told you what happen. Sigh, whatever then. What matters most is that I 'got off the hook'. And to _get off the hook_ in a situation like that with a Slytherin is a kind of once-in-a-lifetime experience.

So you see why I got a bit of a worry when I remembered Malfoy's invitation to lunch with him? Merlin knows what he may be up to! Okay, so now, there is only FOUR more hours left to lunch time. Do you think I can make up some kind of excuse to not eat with him?

I mean, he has been so scary to me ever since I met him at Flourish and Blotts. I even considered for a moment last time that he is nuts but the thought was dismissed as soon as it popped up in my mind. A nutter cannot run a business _so well_, can he?

Maybe?

On the plus side, it isn't such a bad thing that I spat a drowned fly on him. I mean, he actually let me out of the interview early and still gave me the job. He even asked me to start work immediately (as you can see now). Probably want me out of his face ASAP or something.

That Chief Editor is not going to be back. It's way past his reporting time already. I swivel the chair to my left and see that same guy rushing through his paperwork. Then, to my right is another guy. He is younger than the one on my left, only, his hair seems to be balding quite badly already. (Pity.) This guy is busy with his own paperwork, too.

They make me feel like I am slacking here, before my very own and very first working desk that is right outside the Chief Editor's office. This is such a unsettling thought. I cannot give Malfoy any more chances to fire me. Though he had been really different to me all these days, I still have the gut feeling that he is up to no good. Any Muggleborn-Hater cum Slytherin can never change so suddenly. So yes, I can be seriously bias sometimes.

"Hello, Granger." A voice with _fake_ warmth called - why do I keep linking fakeness with him! - and it did not take a genius with an IQ of two hundred points to know who this person is.

I force out a polite smile and turn to face the source of this voice. _Think_ of the devil. "Can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?"

I lean further back into my chair to try to relax myself. Suddenly, I feel something brush against my hair - it came close enough to almost knock the back of my skull. But that is impossible, considering the distance between my position and the wall of Smith Johnson's office is approximately seven metres far. I look back. Nothing. I look around me. There is nothing unusual too.

Hmm... I finally settle my eyes on Malfoy who has uneasiness written all over his face. Did I do something? Again?

"Is anything wrong, Granger?" I shake my head firmly like a stubborn little kid. "But you were -"

"Fine. I'm _fine_." An edge is creeping into my tone.

"If you insist." He shrugs with an expression that looks almost like annoyance. What did I do that annoyed him? That disgusting ferret! "Er… What are you doing?"

I answer him in simple words. "I was only surveying my new workplace when you decided to come along and check up on me."

"_O_kay... Since you are _that_ free…" He declares after some milliseconds of consideration, "How about _I_ show you around the place?" Then, he purposefully smiles beatifically.

He waits for my answer. Or rather, my agreement. The look he wears on his face suggests that he is going to pull me off the chair and drag me around the place if I dare to say 'no'. And that is why I am currently waiting for him to prompt me for my answer. I want to delay him for as long as possible.

Clever, aren't I.

However, he does not even prompt me. Instead, he goes ahead and _decides_ for me, "Silence means consent. Great, let's get going. Shall we?"

I let out a mini sigh when he is looking around the busy place. He ushers me with his hands stretched out straight while all I can do is to return him a weak smile and a small nod as I silently get off my chair and begin to brisk walk. I hope that I could out-walk him and we can each go our way afterwards.

Apparently, his legs are longer and can go faster than mine as he soon keeps up to my pace. Frustrated as I may be, I play along with him. I try slowing down my pace for a few seconds and right when he comes close to pacing alongside with me again, I speed up. Why won't the prick learn the art of giving up?

"So, Granger," he clears his throat in an amused fashion, "do you need me to introduce you to where we are at now?"

"Please do." I say hurriedly as my pace quicken again. Two witches walk past us, chatting enthusiastically.

"But you may have to stop hurrying so much for a while. Otherwise, you might not be able to fully comprehend what I'm going to say." Malfoy stands there and raises his voice as I march further and further away from him.

I stop and turn back to him. If it was the normal him, he would be wearing a smug look on his face now, being able to make me stop when _he_ wants. But no, he is abnormal. And he has to put on a casual look and an almost-too-bright smile on his face. "Okay." I mumble venomously under my breath.

"That's my good staff." He jokes. Poor Malfoy, he really has got no idea what true humour is.

"So, where are we?" I question, trying to sound really business-like.

He clears his throat and begins his long description of the room, its usage, its capacity etc. I soon got bored with what he has to say about the place and start to build sandcastles in the cold, dry air.

**Time ticks to 1401 hrs**

That irritating Malfoy finally freed me from his constant rambling about his company building some minutes ago. You know why that horrible bastard had finally agreed to let me go? It is only because he wanted me to get my things for the lunch. He even said that I am to meet him at my desk in eight minutes time. And that leaves me with two minutes from now.

I look around me again. The aisle near me is eerily empty of people. Just now, it was still full with crowds walking up and down for information or assistance from their colleagues scattered across the building. The cubicles on my either sides are empty of people too. Of course. They have lunchtime, too, don't they?

**Time bullet-trained to 1403 hrs**

Even the person in charge of making the time go around hates me! How in hell did time fly to two-oh-three in such an incredible speed? Gosh, I see a hateful man wearing dark green robes walking towards me. He walks like he has springs attached to his heels. How come he can be so happy to meet his mortal enemy whom he has known from Hogwarts? How?

"You are ready, aren't you?" Malfoy asks with that stupid grin on his pale face. Let me get this straight, his excitement is highly _un_contagious.

I give him a small smile and nod. "Yes, Malfoy, of course I'm ready to go…"

He interrupts, "Um, I'm wondering why you can't call me by my first name."

"You've been addressing me as Granger too, in case you haven't realise."

"Uhhuh. How about this, _Hermione_?" Came his irritating response.

"Ah, good question." Really, it is the bestest question I have ever hear a Slytherin ask. "Maybe it's because we aren't on a term so close yet." I answer after a dramatic pause of consideration.

Dray_-co _half snorted, "Oh please. We have known each other since eleven and yet we are so pathetically distanced, Hermione?"

"Well, it's not very fair. You called me 'Granger' in the morning, too!" I retort.

"But it only makes sense. I always draw a clear line between work and leisure." He offers his explanation which I think is still pretty ridiculous. However, much to my dismay, the look on his face suggests that he thinks everything revolves around him.

"Oh yeah?" I challenge.

"Oh yes!" He returns. I believe we are in a _loud discussion_ now.

"How about the day we met in Flourish and Blotts? That _wasn't _work time, was it?" I inquire testily.

He comes up with a comeback quickly, "You can't count that! We haven't seen each other for such a long time and I was used to calling you by the last name, then. So _that_ was a pure mistake."

"Makes no difference to the fact that you still called me by my last name." I insist. Ugh, I think me saying this line makes it sound like _I_ want him to call me by my first name. "Though it's not like I _need_ you to address me by my first." I point out.

"But that was a small, tiny mistake I made! What you did was to ignore the only true fact that we actually _do_ know each other well enough to address the other by the first name." He reasons in a way that sounds like what he thinks is the most reasonable. Just what is he trying to say?

Malfoy is so engrossed in trying desperately to get me to call him 'Draco' that I find myself swept into this argu – _loud discussion_ and even took on an enthusiastic role.

"I said it makes no difference." I bellow and glare at him.

"It was a _mistake_, woman!" He shout argumentatively back at me.

"Wasn't!" I refuse to step back.

"Was so!" He says, determined.

"Was NOT!"

"Will the two of you please…" A loud, firm lady's voice rings in our ears. Then, it softens a bit, "quieten down?"

We turn to face her. The lady who calmed us down is the one I met just before the interview. That shorter, plumper version of McGonagall.

"Sorry, Alice." Malfoy mutters.

"Um, sorry." I apologize tentatively.

Alice sort of smiles at me and turns her attention to the still-rather-heated-up Malfoy (I'm never calling him Draco. He can't make me do what I _don't like_). "Draco, it's already five minutes into lunch time and you are still here depriving your poor stomach of food? Better get going now! At least the both of you can still enjoy fifty-five minutes for lunch." She may not have realised it but as soon as she finish her words and is about to go back, I catch her winking at Malfoy. _Funny._

The sound of her heels clicking echoes in the distance. It suddenly makes me feel more aware of how lonely we are on this level of the building. I sweep my glance across the deserted place. The glance confirms my awareness. Then, I finally dare to allow myself a straight look at Malfoy. He is standing there, in front of me and tongue-tied. So I decide to help him out of the situation. "Want to catch a bite somewhere?"

His face lights up a bit with what I suppose is thankfulness, "Sure. What place do you have in mind for lunch?"

"I don't know." I say and stifle a small giggle. I wonder what was so funny that I wanted to giggle. Maybe it was due to the sudden twist of events. "You decide, boss."

So, I finally think that it is best to call him 'boss' for the time being. I figure that until he agrees to the last-name-calling between us, 'boss' will definitely be the easier way out.

"Okay. How about _The Lenviosa Restaurant_?" He suggests.

"That sounds familiar…" I mumble more to myself than to Malfoy as I try to ransack my memory store room for more information on the restaurant.

"Of course. That is the restaurant I wrote on a note to ask you to come and dine with me days ago." He explains. "Why don't we walk to the lift as we talk?" And we start walking. Normally, wizards can only Disapparate or Apparate outside the building. "By the way, why didn't you turn up that night?" Malfoy asks, still focusing his attention on me even when he is walking. _Crazy._

"Oh. Um, I wasn't feeling too well then. You see, I had some unusual cramps in my stomach…" I find myself trailing off...

"I see, I see. Never mind, then." He nods knowingly.

"Why did you want to see me then?" I want to know.

"Nothing important, actually. It's just that I wanted you to join my company (he reaches for the button that 'summons' the lift) but you weren't there so I had to resort to owling you."

_Ding_. The lift arrives at our level. We are on our way to a would-be-awkward lunch.

**A/N: **That's the fourth chapter. Enjoyed the story so far? I hope so. I'm trying to make this a fast-pace story if you don't mind (I don't think you'd mind). By the way, I'm really confused right now.

Replies to My Dearest Reviewers deleted


	5. Stupid Lunch for Starters

Ding._ The lift arrives at our level. We are on our way to a would-be-awkward lunch._

**Chapter 5: Stupid Lunch for Starters**

**2004-02-04 Sunday (1405 hrs)  
The Lenviosa Restaurant**

Finally. We are here. At The Lenviosa Restaurant. A comfortable blast of warm air whips my face as I enter the, needless to say, classy restaurant. I am awed by the elegance of the place when we arrived. When was the last time I set foot into somewhere half as posh as this? Pieces of matching antiques and paintings line an ancient aisle. Even the lightings of the place were tuned to perfection for its customers' relaxation. So perfect.

But as I closely examine the place, I find out that the aisle seems long, leading to where, I do not know. Another weird thing: why aren't there any dining tables and chairs in sight? People don't dine _standing _and holding plates in their hands.

"Draco Malfoy. I…" Malfoy reports his name and is about to say something more when the waiter with the looks of a model who just walked out of a cologne ad cuts in.

He bows. "Mr Draco Malfoy. Your table for two is ready. Please…" Then, Mr Model raises his arm and ushers the both of us to the far end of the incredibly long aisle.

As we walk along the aisles, changing lanes every now and then, passing by several tasteful ornaments and art pieces, I couldn't help but feel impressed by Malfoy's great taste with choosing of the restaurant. So maybe I was wrong to think that he was _just_ a disdainful bighead.

The three of us walk slowly and silently towards our table. (Isn't it amazing how a big, expensive restaurant like this can get _this_ quiet? So quiet that you can even hear a pin drop onto the_ carpeted_ floor? Somehow, it feels eerie…) Gradually, we reach a section of the restaurant that is dimly lit and seems to be themed for lovers to dine after we climbed a flight of stairs.

Wait a minute. Why am I here with Malfoy at The Lenviosa Restaurant's _Lovers Loft_ (I saw the name of this section at the side of the staircase)?

"Mal–Where's he?" I ask as I turn to meet Malfoy in the eye. The waiter is not around anymore.

"Who's your 'he'?" He asks stupidly. Despite his taste in choosing places for lunch, his intelligence is still barely there.

"That waiter." I point out, feeling as stupid as he is for answering him.

"Gone." Malfoy answers simply. Okay, so maybe he did not know that I am _not_ stupid like him – and it is _not_ a surprise, given his intelligence or lack thereof, he cannot really figure many things out easily.

"I mean…"

Before I can finish my words, he interrupts, "We've been standing and walking for quite some time already so how about a seat?"

"Sit for all I care." I mumble under my breath as I take my seat at the tiny wooden table. Malfoy hurries over to pull my chair but I try to ignore him for as much as I can.

Then, he goes back to his chair and picks up the menu. "What would you like?"

How gentlemanly. I scan the piece of clean laminated menu before me. My eyes zigzag across the menu and ultimately, they land on a meal that costs sixty-two galleons, three sickles and six knuts. Perfect! Definitely the most expensive meal in the restaurant! I look up from the menu to my boss and am about to tell him what I want when he stops me – again.

"How about this?" He offers, pointing his long, pale index finger on a Lovers Meal. I almost puke. Noticing that my face turns green, Malfoy says, "Uh… You okay?" He is probably afraid of any non-natural reaction from me given how I practically spat on him this morning.

"I'm not okay." I admit. No use lying. "I mean, I don't want that set." I add hesitantly.

A look of dejection is instantly printed on his face. "Well, okay…"

Shit. Now he makes me feel bad. Why must he change so much? From worst to bad. I would rather he change from worst to worst-er. "Look," I say, sitting up straight, "I don't know what'd happened to you but... Why did you change?"

Confusion takes it place on Malfoy's face. "Huh?" An intelligent question - if you can call that a question.

"Don't 'huh' me!" I hiss. "Who _are_ you?"

The cloud of confusion that fogged his face seconds ago lifted. The Stranger bursts out laughing and slaps the table noiselessly.

I suddenly feel like somebody set fire on my face. Hermione Idiot Granger, _why_ on Earth did you ask him that question? Frustration brew in my mind and the worst thing is that I cannot let it out. "Are you done laughing?" It went out of my mouth before I could do anything.

Stranger sits up straight in his chair again and pats his robes, that cheekiness completely gone. He clears his throat, "Ahem, really, you have to excuse my silliness just now." _Of course I _won't_, jerk._ "So… why don't we talk while we eat? Have you decided on what you want?"

"Yeah…" I reply uncertainly. "Set Three... With salmons and… everything." He he he… Look at his face. Ha ha!

Wait, something's wrong. His face hasn't got the oh-you-are-so-bitchy-to-empty-my-pocket expression that I wanted, instead, it's the wow-you-sure-know-what-is-good expression. Sigh. So here is another question that needs to be added to the Ask Malfoy list: Why are you so unexpected? Wait, is that good or bad?

"_What_?" I shoot him a venomous look, although I already know _what_ was what.

He gives me _that_ grin. That big, boyish grin that looks so good on him. But, s_till_. He raises his hand and snaps his fingers in the air. A second later, Mr Model appears next to our table. "May I take your order?" Mr Model offers and took out his quill and a notebook of parchments.

Malfoy tells him what we want and nods at the end. "That's about it, isn't it, Hermione?" He turns to me.

"Uh… Yeah. Yes." I confirm rather uncomfortably.

Malfoy's smile deepens and he turns back to Mr Model and says, "Thank you."

"All right." He declares, adding one last stroke to his parchment, "The food is on the way." He magically let the orders burn into air in his hand. Half a second later, delicious-smelling dishes appear with a _spliing _right before our eyes and settle gently on the table. "Please enjoy." Mr Model disappears with a _pop _in mid-bow.

Malfoy gestures me to tuck in – but I am not going to touch the appealing food unless… "Talk." I command.

"What?" He quizzes with that same veil of confusion on his face.

"Tell me!" I cry, letting my arms fly into the air above. "Why did you change?"

The subject gently lays his fork and knife on both sides of his plate. The situation seems dangerous with the smirk plastered on. A faint _cling _erupts when his fork hits the porcelain plate delicately. "Do you _really_ want to know why?"

Come on. People can't be so stupid for the _entire_ day, can they? "My patience," I breathe, "has its limits."

"That's noticeable." He nods in agreement.

I give him a you-better-talk stare.

"Fine. Since you really want to know…" Malfoy wriggles his eyebrow at me flirtatiously. Ew. Is this called 'fraternising with the enemy'? "Actually…" he drags, "I just want you to be my girlfriend."

Sometimes, the build-up of earwax in my ears can really be very troublesome. I let my hand reach for my glass of water and feel my fingers wrap around the crystal glass. Slowly, I raise the water to my lips and take a sip, all the while keeping my eyes on him. "Come again?" I hear myself say.

He grins slyly. "I said: I just want you to be my girlfriend."

My jaw drops. When did I say I am not going to gape at anyone no matter what?

"Hey," The Record Breaker for Stupidity says, nearly laughing, "don't get your knickers in a twist. I can almost see the cogs turning and whirring in your head you know."

If I still have my senses back in me now, I would have attacked him. But then, I figure that I should make a brilliant verbal comeback instead of a violent spell. Because I would surprise him more then, no? I put on a fake, sweet smile and say gently, "I'm fine, _darling_." I notice that he cringes slightly, though his smile did not waver, but I ignore his response and continue with my sweet act, "I'm just happy that you are finally proclaiming your feelings for me." Then, I exclaim harshly, "Because it confirms the fact that you are more demented than a Dementor!" With that, I conclude that Malfoy's joke has damaged my brain severely as what I said just now was NOT a _brilliant comeback_.

Out of embarrassment and anger, I stand up from my chair and proceed to the exit.


	6. Considerations

_Out of embarrassment of myself, I stand up from my chair and proceed to the exit._

**Chapter 6: Considerations**

**02-04 Sunday (1425 hrs)  
****Exit of The Lenviosa Restaurant**

Once I am out into the fresh air, I feel a strong hand grip my left shoulder. I try to shrug it off but it would not go. I turn to look at the owner of this stubborn, stupid hand. Malfoy. Who else?

I cross my arms and say "Hey!" boringly. I seriously do not like what happened back in there. That was disturbing to say the least!

What he says next only makes me feel worse. "Hey… Come on. You can't be this petty and… what, stupid?" He teases. Superb way to approach a blazing clever-with-spells young witch.

I draw out my old but somehow, still spotless wand from my robe's inner pocket. "Hands off! I want to have _nothing_ to do with you, Malfoy! You'll get my resignation letter first thing in the morning tomorrow. Just wait." Big mistake. _You know you'll regret this, Hermione Granger._

"You know you'll regret this, Hermione." Whoa, easy on the mind-reading.

"I don't give that a _damn_, you ignorant _ferret_. How can -?" I stop really short. Surrounding us are a couple of curious wizards and witches. I take a scan around the broad dusty street, everything is quiet, like they were afraid that they might miss the world's Biggest Pureblood versus Muggleborn War. How fun.

After a full second of staring eye to eye with many of these nosey parkers, I sense the same strong grip pulling me away to a dark and deserted alley which leads to Knobturn Street.

"_What_?" I spat, making sure he got the venom hiding openly in my word.

"What_ what_?" he asks incredulously, "I just saved you from more embarrassment, didn't you realise? You could at least express some kind of gratitude. A kiss might suffice." A dashing smile forms. _Prick. _I snort in response. He caught on quickly and says, "Well, after all you do owe me lots even before this."

"_Oh?_"my quiet exclamation was dripping wet with sarcasm. "How so?"

He let out a cold laugh and shook his head lightly. "Tsk, Hermione. Your job. _I _gave you a job." He said, stressing the word 'I' like it's definition is 'Merlin'.

"Ha, Malfoy!" I manage my best death glare, "I said I am _quitting_."

"You won't want to. Trust me, you won't."

I consider his words for a moment. Maybe, just _maybe, _he is right. However, there has got to be another job out there that suits me and is not Malfoy-associated. I hope. I tell him what I thought, "Well, I can't say things for sure. Maybe I wouldn't find another job out there that could satisfy my needs…" his face is thoroughly unbearable. "BUT you are still missing the _point_."

"Which is?" He raises that thick light-coloured eyebrow of his.

"Which is I'm still quitting." I reply. My mind makes great leaps as I joyously notice the large change of his expression. From Heaven to Hell. "Yeah, I know I might just be desperate again for jobs but I'll _never ever_ beg you." I give him a pleasant smile.

I am going home to finish a nice long polite resignation letter. Ha! That will feel nice. Quitting on my first day!

"Hermione?" Malfoy asks. I focus my attention back on him as he steps an inch closer to my current position. Something really strange just caught that attention of mine. That gleeful smirk on his face. While he is still smirking down at me, I realise my heart pumps a _little_ faster than normal. Good Merlin. "Did you forget the contract you signed this very morning right before the end of the interview?"

The contract? _Right_.

I hate my life. With the very exception of the portion of my life where I was still a young kid to age eighteen when I was still carefree and adventurous. If only life never follow a pattern. Like when you use up your luck in the early part of your life, you suffer at the next half part of it.

"Do you remember it now?" Malfoy's smirk grows wider and wider with every millisecond passed. "It says that you are to work for two full years before you can choose to _quit_ or continue. If you breach it right now, you are to pay a total sum of one thousand galleons… Need I continue?"

Okay, contract. One thousand galleons. Do I have that much? "No." I mutter. "And I thought I'm only on probation."

"Yup, dear. And I have no wish to kick you out of my company so you are _still_ on probation and the contract." His disgusting smirk grows so wide, it seems like it is made of super elastic material. One day, I will rip it off his smelly face, literally. "Great! Finally we reach this agreement. Do you still want your lunch?"

"_No._" _Unless they are cooking up the Malfoy clan for their specialty._

He wraps his right arm around my shoulders and a weird tingle runs down the entire length of my spine. "Alright, then. To the company."

I shrug off his arm and Disapparate immediately.

**02-04 Sunday (1428 hrs)  
****Entrance of Majix Enterprise**

Ahh… The air smells so fresh without a Malfoy tainting it. Malfoy-free moments are getting rarer and rarer these days and I do not know why. I wish I knew because I may be able to reverse it then.

"Hermione, why treat me like… like a… um…" Bad air.

As he struggles for the correct word, I supply, "Like vermin? Well, that's because you _are_ vermin." I stomp to the lift.

He laughs nonchalantly, "You will change your opinions soon."

"You wish." I mutter.

"Ouch, Hermione."

I step into the lift and press the button hurriedly when Malfoy dashes in. A mental image of him stuck in between the sliding doors of the lift flashes past my mind. Nice…

Jabbing the button with a curvy '21', I curse and swear that this lift can actually go at such snail speed.

"Do you mind?" He asks, clearly referring to my low rumble of mild obscenities. I steal a look at him.

Actually, he's quite handsome… I mean, I did notice this before. Like whenever I see him, besides the usual loathing, I feel attracted. 'Nothing's perfect in the world.' That's why. Given his totally appealing looks, he has got all the rights to turn bad at his core. If only he is not the Mudbloods-are-scums-whose-only-rightful-position-is-under-my-foot Malfoy, I might like the way he's been acting around me lately…

To hell with the above! What was I thinking?

"Twenty-first floor. The Editing Department of the Daily Prophet." A cool female's voice rings, follows by the sliding open of the doors…

Malfoy is about to exit the lift when I unexpectedly grasp his wrist and pull him back. There is some more talking to do.

His face shows puzzlement and interest. "So you've finally been touched by my confessions and want to bring me on a date? All you have to do is ask, I'll be glad to oblige."

"Draco Malfoy, my last warning to you is this: you better stop being so egotistical. It seriously _is_ getting on my nerve." I hiss through tightly clenched teeth as I press the '1' button.

He chortles and responds, "Since when have I not been getting on your nerve? I mean, come _on_ Hermione, I _am_ a different person now. I love others more than I love myself nowadays."

"Ha-ha," I reply. "The day you change is the day I marry a Slytherin." Hmm, this sounds wrong.

He looks at me straight in the eye and says, almost seductively, "Oh, you never know." The way he said it… it was horrifying. You know, like those times when you think the seer's a phoney but what he said turned out to be true? I involuntarily shudder slightly. He turns to look at the doors while digging his hands deep into his pockets. "So… why drag me back in here and where are we going?"

"_We_," I say, after recovering from a certain shock, "are not we. You and I are going to somewhere where the both of us can talk."

"Ah… And where's that?" Malfoy bobs his brows a few times.

I open my mouth to speak. An abrupt crash left my mouth ajar. The crash, followed by the dimming of the orange light above, caused me to gasp. I turn to Malfoy and saw him holding out his wand in a ready-for-anything manner. _Great, I even forgot I am a witch. _I quickly fumble for my wand.

"_Lumos_. Hermione, are you fine?" Malfoy comes over to me and took my shoulder by his left hand.

"I – I'm fine." I say, wand out. "What do you think happened?"

"No idea. Have you heard of any enchanted lift breakdown in the middle of servicing?"

"No." I reply honestly. And then I laughed. "I – I just can't believe enchanted lifts can… yeah…" I gesture with some waves of my hands.

He smiles and says, "Me too. I'm going to find out what went wrong once we're out of here. Meanwhile, maybe we can try spelling this lift to make it work?"

"Eh… well, it's a fine suggestion but… Oh wait, I think this door is made of spell-reflecting material!" I exclaim, knocking at the door and studying its details.

"Hell, I forgot! Yeah, I had this to prevent people from using spells in the lifts, you know. They might blow up the lift if they err…" Malfoy explains, "Now what?" he questions, scratching his head. He looks just like a young child solving a one-plus-one-equals-to-two question.

Accidentally, I let out a smile. "I think we have to wait. Bad thing you don't have an emergency button here…"

"Wizards need no emergency buttons. We have wands." He defends.

"Wands are useless in this situation you realise?"

Silence.

"Great. So _now_ you know." I sigh. "Let's try the primitive method – yell for help."

Malfoy looks appalled by my suggestion. "You go ahead. I like this current situation better, thank you."

I knew it. I turn away from him and form a circle round my mouth with my hands. "He- " I didn't have a chance to finish yelling. Because another yell came in.

"Hey, anybody in there?" A soft, muffled voice calls.

Hope flickers in my mind. "Yes. Please help! There are two of us here!" I reply with a deafening shout.

"This will take a moment. Wait!" And that was all. Maybe the person rushes off to find professionals already.

I gaze back at Malfoy. "You sure can scream." He comments.

I retort with a poke in his ribs.

"That's not how you use a wand."

"What? I'm just maximising its use." I say while settling myself on the floor.

Malfoy comes to my side and seated himself a few inches from me. "So… is this a fine enough place to tell me what you wanted to say?" He asks inquisitively.

I sigh. The thing is I am not too sure of what to say. I just want to know what's going on with him. But I don't think he will tell me the truth… "Yes."

"Go on…" He prompts, looking at me.

I look back at him. I try to look deeper into his eyes… maybe I can discover something more in there. The profound grey eyes are sparkling under the faint wandlight. I can't see anything. His eyes cannot reveal much about him. Maybe he really has changed. Changed into a person with more personality than the past when his eyes reflect only hatred and loathe. My eyes travel to his other facial features. His nose... his lips... and cheeks. I force my eyes to go back to his eyes. "There's just this thing that I keep thinking about you."

"Oh. So you have been thinking of _me_, huh?" He replies, sounding somewhat pleased with himself.

"Get a grip, Malfoy. It's just that I find it difficult to talk to you… it was a mistake to take on the job. You made a mistake to hire me. Why make our lives so unbearable? You keep bothering me with all the little things and bigger things… I mean, I don't know. What do you want? You don't have to do all these things okay? If this is a way to torture me, you can be more direct." I pour out part of what I feel towards him. I do not know what I said, actually. They didn't make sense, at least, not to me.

Silence engulfs us. It is really weird, sitting here peacefully with him. Alone with him in this quiet space, I can consider more about him. If he really changed, I guess… it won't hurt to befriend him.

But he will never change. I doubt he will.

Why am I contradicting myself?

"Hermione." His voice broke my inner debates, thankfully. He shuffles in his position as he turns me around to face him. Unwillingly, I did so. As we sit there, with his hands on my shoulders, we stare into each others' eyes again. Again, nothing shone in his eyes. There is a block of something shielding his emotion sea. "I know how weird, inappropriate, silly and impossible this is but… feelings can be modified. And you know, the past hatred I had for you… it was long wiped out of me, together with the animosity I have for other Muggleborns… I'm quite confused with my feelings too, sometimes. But I can't fight it. It's all you. I think… I'm in love with you, Hermione Granger. Since I saw you at Flourish and Blotts, I sort of find myself attracted to you. Yes, you of all people."

This time, I feel more than nothing. It's the second time today and I had certainly learnt something from the first experience. I have to look at him first, to search for any signs of pretence before making any judgement.

"What do you mean, Malfoy? You know you don't and won't like me. Okay, so there's a small chance that you may not hate me. But you won't like me. Trust me, I know you enough to say that." I reply with my eyes still locked with his misty grey ones.

At this point, Malfoy groans, "Hermione, you still don't understand, do you? Why make life difficult for _me_? I really like you. Stop stereotyping Malfoys and Slytherins. When I like somebody, I like her with a passion – "

"But in my case, I would think that you hate me with a passion." I retort.

He sighs, his head bows slightly. "Do you think we have a communication gap?"

I hesitated, "Was that supposed to be funny?"

"No?"

"Actua –"

"Sorry. But you two will have to wait till nightfall before they come to repair! Hang in there! Only a few more hours to go!" The same voice came and went. Then, it is just down to us again.

"Malfoy! I can't believe I'll be here with you for a _few_ more HOURS! I want to –"

"Woman, calm down will you? It's just too bad we didn't really eat just now. It only ten to three and there's still a long way to go."

I calm myself at his words. He's right. And I am not going to panic. I examine us sitting cross-legged together and think how nice it is to be like this if we are not trapped in a lift.

Still, the eye contact has not been broken. It is crazy. I keep looking at his eyes and he keeps looking at me. Blinking is impossible here.

"Hermione…" He breaks the magical silence, "Do... you still hate me?"

I just continue to stare at him. There is no answer to that question.

"I mean, from what you said, I think you are not ready to accept me and the changes and… everything. But I just want you to know that it's all simple. I'm just a different person. We hadn't seen each other for such a long time… I know how it feels when there're these changes." Malfoy admits.

I smile again. "Fine, let's just be friends okay? I'm sorry for the stereotype but I still don't feel comfortable. So maybe there'll still be times when I reject you…" I offer him my hand. He takes it and we shake hands gladly.

I like his hands. They are big, warm, and incredibly comfortable to hold. However, time has come to separate my hand with his. "If there's any chance when we can be just a little more than friends, tell me." Malfoy informs.

With a laugh, I reply"We'll see, alright?"

His face, which is as straight as ever, still radiates all his charm to me. The way certain stands of his hair fall into his eyes... It takes a lot of self-control to keep myself from pushing them away for him. "You are _so_ beautiful."

_He's just being kind._ I think I am just going to _avada kedavra_ myself. "You too." Greeeaaaat! Way to go, Granger! People will think you want him or things like that.

Malfoy lifts the corners of his mouth into a shy smile. Was that really SHYNESS? From a MALFOY? If so, I'm ready to believe that I'm completely insane. He inches forward and gives me a polite peck on my forehead. He then pulls his head back slightly to look at me.

There is nothing much to look at, actually. Just the usual look of total surprise one gets when a person who is an enemy minutes ago kisses you. I stand up quickly and retreated to the other corner of the lift. I sense that his eyes follow me all the way and I just ignore him. I think I will talk to him after thinking through what has just happened.

My feelings are like mash potatoes.

Replies to My Dearest Reviewers: deleted. 

**love,** LD.


	7. Lunatic Conclusion

**Chapter 7: Lunatic Conclusion**

**02-04 Sunday (1502 hrs)  
****Majix lift**

Only a minute or so has passed and my thoughts about Malfoy are getting more and more confusing by each passing second. _Should I just make friends? Call a truce? Just break the ice and start a conversation? Ignore him, maybe? _Unable to make a choice, I decided to keep silent and stare at the plain dark wood. What a stupid lift this building has. No plans for emergency at _all_.

"So… how are you going to while away the next few hours?" Malfoy asks, breaking the cold stillness.

I turn to him and sat facing his face, "Sit here and waste time?"

Malfoy snickers, "Are you sure you are going to waste your time _here_? Try to know me better during this time, won't you?"

I laugh at his atrocious suggestion and commented, "What makes you think that you are this interesting, hm?"

"You won't know how interesting I can be till you interact with me, Hermione Granger."

I nod with mock wisdom, "Ah… yes. Will you tell me more about your wise self?" What else can I do? Facing the same four walls with nothing else to do will be enough to drive me crazy, you know.

Malfoy clears his throat and shifts closer to me, "My name is Draco Malfoy. I shall not tell you my middle name because I am thoroughly embarrassed by it. I am not turning twenty years old until Halloweens Day. I am a male and I like girls with sexy brown hair and fair complexion. I am a serious workaholic and I hate lunch breaks. My other hates are my middle name, my ex-self, little workload and my inability to have you - be my girlfriend, I mean." I mutter _scum_ under my breath but he is sitting close enough to catch it. "_Now_ you are breaking my heart." He blames.

I try to divert his attention, "Please continue."

"Fine. Just make sure you stop making those snide remarks." I mouth a 'whatever'. "Okay, as I was saying, I hate not being able to make you accept me, there's no women too tough for a Malfoy to handle – hey, you want to know why I am so attracted to you?"

I hesitate, "Um… Because opposites attract?"

He is suddenly stunned by my words. I guess my answer is too accurate.

"What's the matter?" I ask, left eyebrow popping up.

After blinking a few times rapidly, he regains bits of his composure and straightens up, "Oh, um, you are right. Actually, yeah… Um, right."

"Are you speaking German? It's the only common language that I can't understand."

He looks at me blankly.

"Never mind. Please just continue, alright?" I dismiss.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… hmm, freak you out?" He chokes out nervous laughs. "Anyways, eh, I was pretty attracted to your intellect and beauty." He stares into my eyes and I seem to get lost in his. "And your eyes are such wonderful… gems." Malfoy breaks his serious tone and said, with a grin, "They sparkle so wonderfully whenever I look into them. I wonder if they sparkle like this all the time because of me…"

"I'm appalled, Malfoy. How can you think of such an impossible thing? I loathed you, don't you remember?" I reply.

He smirks, "So you don't have that 'loathing' feeling towards me now? That's good. Maybe we can do this step by step. What else can we do in this lift anyway?"

I shrug. "If only I have my –"

Malfoy cuts in, "Books? Merlin, Hermione. You are in deperate need of a life."

"Hey, it's not fair. I know that you must be missing your piles of work and appointments right now!"

With a few stern shakes of his head, he said, "Nah, Hermione dear. I don't miss them as much as I thought I am… in fact, I miss _you_."

A few thoughts run past my mind. What was he talking about? "What… I mean, huh? I'm here, you know?"

"Hermione… I want to be with you." He grabs my hand at this and holds it tightly. I never knew he has the warmth in him. I just never thought Malfoy are actually capable of generating warmth in their body. And he is holding me so securely I feel as though it is okay to just go anywhere with him... How can that be? "Will you give me a chance to let me open up and let you understand me more?" The sincerity in his voice is almost touching. It is almost moving. I feel like I am absorbed by him just by looking into his deep, soulful eyes. "Please?" That melts the very last bit of resistance I have for him.

Malfoy leans in to kiss me on my cheek, then slowly… his lips travel to mine.

**02-11 Sunday (1500 hrs)  
****Majix Enterprise  
****Twenty-first floor**

Lunch just passed. _Sigh_. Life is getting boring. Being a co-editor isn't tough – that is the problem. There's no challenge in life! I cannot believe it. If they expect me to just sit here and look out for errors in those idiotic articles… I _will_ need a ward in St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Hey, Granger. How're things going? Having fun?" A familiar drawl comes from my back.

I remain in my position, not wanting to move. Since the lift incident, we've become acquaintances. Mere acquaintances, mind you. Anyway, it's a level-up in our relationship. "Fun? Yeah, this place is like Disney Land."

"Disney Land? That's too much of a compliment, isn't it?" Malfoy laughs.

I spin around in my swivel chair and face him. "Listen, I understand your sadistic need to make my life living hell, but please. Can you change my position? Like, can I be a reporter instead? I know the pay isn't as good as a co-editor's but at least there's something to _do_." I complain.

Malfoy frowns, creating thin creases along his forehead and between his eyebrows. "So you want a change, is that it? Will you bear to leave your colleagues?"

I roll my eyes. For this whole week in Majix Enterprise, I had only spoken to Malfoy, Penny and Alice. Why have I not talked to Smith? He only passed me notes.

"Fine." He smirks, "Actually, you want to know why I'm here? I'm here to inform you of your transferring of workplace. You will be up on the twenty-second floor with me. _And _your work will be _far_ more challenging than these." He points to the parchments of unedited articles. "So… would you like accept this transfer?"

My eyes brighten at his offer. No one in their right mind _won't _accept it. Anything to get out of this boring hellhole. "Please and thank you! When do I start?"

Malfoy smiles, "Tomorrow, if you want. But why didn't you ask what position you'll be undertaking? I mean, you are not concerned at all?"

At his reminder, I stunned. "Um, I forgot? It's just that this place is too boring and dull and quiet at times… I'm too eager to get out. So, what will I have to do in the future?"

"Well, you'll be my secretary from tomorrow onwards!" He beams. _Hallelujah_. "And may I add, there will be lots of things for you to do! Happy?"

I consider his words. Gosh, what did I get myself into again! "Not really."

He bends down to be at my eye-level, with a whole new look of joy. "Oh, believe me, Hermione: You will not regret being my secretary." And with that, he gives me a fairly seductive wink that could kill Lavender and Parvati. I shudder. _What did I get myself into?_

**02-12 Monday (0900 hrs)  
****Majix Enterprise  
****Twenty-second floor**

Yawn. I didn't have enough sleep yesterday! Damn those stupid, horrible thoughts I had last night, while trying to get to sleep. Believe me, I no longer stereotype the Slytherins and Malfoy. I just have the bad premonitions that something _will_ happen. I'm _so_ dead.

I walk up to Alice who is sitting by her desk that is situated near small flight of stairs leading to a short passage which in turn leads to Malfoy's office.

Um… I suddenly wonder who was his secretary before me?

"Hello, Hermione. It's such a joy to see you. I believe you are here to report for work? Our dear boss is right behind these doors." The plump old lady beams and grabs my arm, pulling me to the heavy double door. Her perfume makes her smell even more like a grandma. "Now you go straight in after a knock. He's been waiting for you."

I smile at the kind lady, "Uh, Alice? I just have some questions to ask. Who's the secretary before me? And where will I be working?"

Alice's nice smile falters for a millisecond before she answers, "Well, the secretary before you… she's Penny Parkinson. And I have no idea where you'll be working… Mr Malfoy will inform you of it later, I think. Hurry along now, dear."

I raise an eyebrow at her answer, Penny was the secretary? I know that Alice is a receptionist at this level and is also like an assistant to Malfoy. But I never know that Penny – the considerate, beautiful Penny – was the… then what does she do now? "Just a last question, please, Alice. Where's Penny now?"

"Dear, Mr Malfoy will have the answers to your questions. Why don't you go in now?" She pushes me to the door and I know that I have no choice but to do what she says.

I knock on the door. Feeling alone, I turn to my back and find out that Alice had indeed disappeared back into the passage. "_Open the goddamn door._" I hiss under my breath.

I hear a soft… _moan_ from the other side of the door. A _moan _of_ pleasure_. This early in the morning? Or had they been working on it since yesterday night?

Fucking bastard.

And Alice said he had been _waiting_ for _me_. Yeah, he wasn't waste his time. That Malfoy can do anything with anyone while waiting for the unimportant, right? He has all the rights to. But this early? At _nine_?

I am not mad, not angry. I am not jea – no. _No_. I am _not_ jealous too. Why would I be jealous? We are acquaintances. I have nothing to be jealous of. Jealous of that woman inside who's having and affair with an ugly git? No way. What are you thinking? What am _I _thinking?

Stop. I'm not going to think, anymore.

Ew.

Hey, maybe it wasn't a moan. These doors are thick. It may just be a noise that's being muffled. Yes. May just be it! A muffled _noise_. A noise that might not be a _moan_ of that sort. It might even be a _groan_.

Yes. So Malfoy may not be keeping a sex slave in there. Hmm…

Whatever. I am not sane.

Conclusions from above happenings: I am mad. Malfoy is _not _screwing someone in there.

Happening now: The doors are opened. Malfoy looks prim and proper in his suit. No other human being can be found in his office.

Conclusion from everything: He is more decent than he looks.

**A/N: **Okay, I think I know what you want to say. Crap. Right? Well, I'm sorry there's not much things going on in this chapter but I think the next will be better. Just thinking. I'll try to update ASAP. Sorry for the long wait, by the way. School's really a bother.

Replies to My Dearest Reviewers: deleted.

**love**, LD.


End file.
